Yago Island: The story of Andrew
by Johntron
Summary: Since his mom died, Andrew has been a difficult and pessimistic teen with touble communicating and showing his emotions. After multiple storms harass Yago Island however, Andrew gets eager to find the cause of this as he searches for the parents of a lonely Pokemon, who has been victimized by the storm.
1. Chapter 1

_A heavy storm was raging in Yago Island. It was an odd sight for the islanders, mostly because it was usually sunny in Yago Island with a few rainy periods in between. The most islanders never had to fear the weather conditions for as long as they could remember. Only a few elderly people really have witnessed a storm in Yago Island, but even they were afraid. They too have never seen a storm like this. Angry waves smacked the coast, trees got blown down and people and Pokemon ran in all directions, some crying in fear, some screaming in terror. Chaos was everywhere. A guy named Andrew and his father were hiding for the storm in their basement. _

"Andrew, help me grabbing the emergency supplies! They're behind the staircase."

"I have better things to do. You can grab them yourself!"_ Andrew said, being disobedient towards his father.  
_

_Looking through the basement's window was more interesting for Andrew. He stood on a table and while he was standing on his toes, he managed to look through the high located window. He could only see the legs of the few islanders that were still outside, grabbing some wild, scared Pokemon and leading them to their houses safely._

"Andrew, could you please listen for once?"_ his dad said, being tired of his constant disobedience._

"Fine.." _Andrew climbed out of the table and headed to the basement stairs, where the emergency supplies were stacked neatly. _

_He grabbed everything he could and put it on the table he earlier stood on. They were prepared for the storm, even when no one expected a storm to brew._

_An hour had passed when the storm slowly subsided. A few people dared to go outside. Andrew and his dad were two of those people._

_ T__hey all looked around. Andrew his dad was shivering because of the impact the storm had. A few trees were still standing. Yago berries were all blown away from the trees, as they were cast around on the ground. These berries were famous all around the Island, hence the name Yago Island. While everyone outside grabbed the berries on the ground, Andrew didn't participate. He kept looking around instead till he saw something moving. Its head was buried in the ground, while its small feet were above the ground moving violently. _

"Dad, look at that small moving thing in front of our house!"

_His dad stopped grabbing the berries for a moment and looked in front of his house. He was looking at the same thing his son was looking at. They walked towards their home and Andrew's dad began to dig immediately. When the earth around the Pokemon moved away, the small brownish Pokemon sprang up and stood in front of them._

_"Look Andrew, it's a Pokemon!_

**This story takes place in an imaginary Island in the Pokemon world. All kind of ideas, reviews, comments etc. are welcome. This was just a short prologue. Part 2 will come. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh.. It's just a tiny baby Pokemon.. Nothing special really" _Andrew didn't seem as interested anymore when he saw the little bonsly in front of him._

"Bons- Bonsly Bonsly!" _The baby Pokemon was happy and scared at the same time. Obviously, he was happy his head wasn't burried underground anymore, but he was scared too. The storm drew it away from its family, and as a baby Pokemon that is ofcourse a frightning thing to happen. The baby bonsly started crying._

"Come on little bonsly, don't cry."_ Andrew's father lifted the bonsly and put him in his arms, cradling him so he would be silent._

_The storm left a chaos on the whole Island. Andrew and his father, who lived in Ambilo city, in the south part of the Island country, were cleaning up the mess that was caused by the storm. At least.. Andrew his father did the work. Andrew only cleaned up when his father was looking to avoid his wining. Many Islanders now dared to go outside too, to clean the mess up together. And of course to talk about the storm itself. Even Bonsly helped out with the cleaning. _

"What a mess!"

"Tell me about it."

"Never have I seen such a storm. And believe me when I say that I have seen many storms when I was a kid."

"Bonsly Bonsly!"

_Still, with all their effort, they couldn't fix everything. There always would be the empty spots where trees used to stand. Their roots, ripped from the ground, their leaves and berries scattered around and their torn and crumbled bark on the ground could be cleaned up. But not the empty spots. _

_The storm left more than only empty spots. Boats were destroyed. Some roofs that belonged to houses were even taken away by the storm, making people literally roofless. Habitats of many wild Pokemon were destroyed. _

_Many people and Pokemon got hurt by the storm too. The hospital in Ambilo city, which miraculously gained nothing from the storm but a few broken windows, was full of patients. Andrew sat on a public bench that was positioned in front of the hospital. The back of the chair was mostly destroyed, but Andrew didn't care. Bonsly followed him to the bench._

"What do you want, Bonsly?"

_Bonsly stood quietly. Andrew kept looking at the hospital and started talking again to the Bonsly._

"Wasn't it enough to dig you up from underground? I can't do more for you.."

_The Bonsly tried climbing the bench, but without success. After a few tries, Andrew decided to help him sit on the bench. After a few minutes, Andrew started talking to the little Bonsly._

"You know, this hospital has not been here very long. About five years ago, this building opened its doors.  
Before that, we had to go to the Herb Shop if we felt sick. Exactly five years ago, my mom passed away after she had traveled through the whole Island as part of some expedition. The people at the Herb Shop couldn't help her. Everyone was baffled. They decided to built this hospital when my mom already p-"

_Andrew took a pause to control his emotions. He was good at keeping them bottled up when people asked him, but he had problems now, when he talked about it to Bonsly. _

_Bonsly noticed that Andrew stopped talking. Andrew's father walked up to the bench Andrew and Bonsly were sitting on._

"It's getting late. Time to go home Andrew." _Andrew's father lifted Bonsly up and headed home with the Pokemon in his arms, with Andrew following him._

**(Next chapter will begin the day after. Just felt that I had to write something asap.)**

**Any ideas, comments, questions etc.? Let me know please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was night when another storm had brewed in Yago Island. The storm didn't harass the south part of the Island however. But many Islanders fled to the south to escape the storm. And everyone in Ambilo city woke up due to the chaos. After hearing the stories of the other Islanders, the mayor of Ambilo city asked everyone to gather around to hold a speech:_

"Dear civilians, dear fellow Islanders. It has come to my attention that except for the south coast, Yago Island is being harassed by a storm again. For an Island as this, where great weather is frequent and storms are very rare, a storm that is been going on for two days is suspicious. So when this storm subsides, I'll get together with all the mayors of Yago Island to discuss these matters. Perhaps we'll select a research team, preferably professors and maybe even Pokemon trainers to survive during the mission. So I want to advice you all to think about it and let us know when you're ready for research. Other ideas are welcome. Thank you for listening."

_A lot of discussion was going on. Some Pokemon trainers were excited to go on this research. A few scholars and professors were thinking of going with a whole group. Andrew and his dad were talking about the announcement too._

"A research held around the whole Island Andrew, doesn't that sound interesting?"

"You can go if you want, I won't dad. Just so you know."

"You always loved exploring when you were a kid. You wanted to be just like your mom when you were grown up. Now you are."

_Andrew didn't respond._

"Come on. I know you can't get over the fact that mom passed away, but doing nothing doesn't relieve the pain. It will be fun."

_Bonsly started crying. Andrew's dad learned during the evening that when Bonsly cries he usually is hungry or he wants attention. So he first tried feeding him the bottle he had in his hand. During the evening he also found out Bonsly can't process solid food, which makes bottle feeding necessary. When Bonsly was being fed, Andrew's dad began talking again._

"We'll be travelling around the whole Island. You me and Bonsly. And on the way we'll see so much variation of Pokemon and landscapes that can't be seen around here. Maybe we'll find Bonsly his parents. Maybe we will get famous when we discover the cause of the storms.."

_Andrew suddenly appeared to be interested. Which of the mentioned reasons made him interested was unclear for his dad. But he was sure that he would journey with his son and Bonsly. _

_Night turned into day. A lot of people were still outside, some were talking, some were resting.. And some were battling with their Pokemon. They were preparing for the exploration. Andrew watched one battle. Both trainers had just one Pokemon left._

"Weavile, come out!"

"Mawile, it's up to you!"

"Weavile, use screech!

"Haha, are you serious? Mawile, iron head!

_While weavile lowered mawile's defence with his screech, Mawile's head became white, surrounded by an aura. He was running towards weavile to use Iron head._

"Don't laugh just yet. Weavile, let yourself get hit and attack back with revenge!"

_Weavile got hit and used revenge to get back at the mawile. Mawile had a hard time to take the hit and stand up._

"This will end soon. Weavile, finish him with your dig attack!"

_Weavile dug a hole in the ground to hide himself. Soon he came out of the ground, using his dig attack against the mawile. Mawile fainted._

"Yeah! That is what I'm talking about. Good job Weavile!" "Weavile!"

_Andrew: _"Woah.. that weavile sure is strong.. They should travel with us!"

_Everyone in Ambilo city began to get messages of the situation in the other parts of the Island. The storm subsided. The storm mostly destroyed the center of the Island. But the storm didn't cause more problems than the one before. Both storms seemed to be of the same category. _

_The people that fled from the storm returned back home. The mayors gathered and just as the mayor of Ambilo city predicted, they would send groups of researchers to investigate the recent storms. And everyone who was planning to be part of the group packed their stuff to prepare for the journey. So did Andrew and his dad._

* * *

_The mayor was ready to select the exploration teams. When the selection procedure was finished, it became clear that Andrew and his dad were selected. But before they would leave on their journey, Andrew had yet things to say to his dad._

"Can I ask you something, dad?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind if I'd go on this journey just with Bonsly? It's not that I don't want you to be around, even though you might think that."

"Then why do you want to go without me?"

"I-I see this as a way to get over the pain I feel. And I somehow can't talk about it to others, you might have learnt this. But with Bonsly I can talk about this pain. Maybe because he experiences the same thing right now. All I know is that I need this time for myself. I hope you can understand."

_Andrew's dad let out a single tear. It seemed that he was hurt by the words. He wiped his tear away and immediately hugged his son tightly._

"It's okay son. The fact that you could said this to me makes me so happy. And that you can talk about your pain is a relief too."

_Andrew's dad took a deep breath._

"You can go without me. Go bond with Bonsly, it'll do you good."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem son. I'll stay at home, taking care of our house and the city with the other civilians. You make sure that you will be as careful as you can be. You are carrying a baby Pokemon with you."

"I will, dad."

"And then another thing! Make sure to bottle-feed Bonsly three times a day! And play with him. And look for his parents. Oh, and take care of yourself. Wash your clothes from time to time."

"Sorry dad, I have to go now.. Bye."

_Andrew ran with the Bonsly in his hand, waving at his dad. Their adventure, and the adventures of many others were finally about to begin._

**I feel like this should have been in the previous chapter. I'm sorry for it and I'll try to make the chapters longer so you have more to read. Suggestions still welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The first step on their journey was going through a once thick forest that connects Ambilo city in the south and Lafall city in the center of the Island. There, the whole group would be split so every group could investigate another part of the city. It was believed that the answers they were looking for were hidden somewhere in Lafall city. Lafall city, cramped with mysterious ruins of which the exact role hasn't been figured out yet, was thus an interesting place to begin._

_The forest they walked in was partly damaged, trees were ripped from their roots, large twigs were seen lying everywhere. But many trees were still standing. Wild Pokemon had a hard time living in the forest now, since their territory was ruined. Many trainers immediately used this in their advantage, trying to catch some of these wild Pokemon. __Andrew and Bonsly finally entered the forest as last. Right in front of them walked Harrison, the trainer of the Weavile Andrew saw battling before they left. Andrew kept following him in hope of seeing him battle again. But H__arrison just called out his Weavile to walk beside him._

"Lets enjoy the forest for now, Weavile. Atleast, what's left of it.."

"Weavile"

_Andrew was slightly disappointed by the fact that Harrison wouldn't battle this time. But that left him some time to talk with Bonsly about everything that came into his mind._

"So..Bonsly.. What's up with you, huh?"

"Bons.." _Bonsly didn't really knew what to say. He never talked to Andrew, he just listened. And it was not like Andrew really understood him. So he just nodded._

"Yeah.. You know, I've been thinking. And we are much alike. You lost your parents, I lost one of mine. You think it's a coincidence?"

_Bonsly shook his head, this time sure of what he had to answer. _

"Me neither. I think somehow faith is involved, you know. It's hard to explain.. I think there is a reason you were separated from your parents."

_Bonsly started crying just after Andrew said what he said._

"Ehh.. don't cry. Sorry, I didn't mean that. Please, don't cry.

_Andrew shook Bonsly, just as his dad did before, but it didn't help. He tried to think of anything else to calm bonsly, but in the pressure he felt when everybody on the journey looked at him and Bonsly, he couldn't think of anything useful._

"Maybe he needs to eat. Do you have some food with you for him? Perhaps liquids that he can swallow instead of solid food?"

_Andrew looked at Harrison after he came up with that idea and finally remembered the bottle he had with him which he had to use to feed Bonsly. He quickly grabbed it. As it was half full he didn't need to fill it up again so he could feed Bonsly fast. Bonsly drank and stopped crying.*_

A "Thanks..ehh..Harrison!

H "You're welcome. How did you know my name?"

A "I watched your battle just moments ago. It was great."

H "Thanks..ehh?"

A "Andrew!" _Andrew smiled friendly, still feeding the Bonsly._

_Now that Bonsly was quiet and almost asleep, the group of travellers could continue their trip to Lafall city._

H "So..Andrew This Bonsly, is this your first Pokemon?"

A "Yeah. Uh, actually no. Not really. Bonsly here lost his parents and I'm trying to reunite him with his parents."

H "Oh, that's cool. Very heroic of you. So do you have any Pokemon with you except for Bonsly?

A "No. I'm not a Pokemon trainer or anything. Pokemon and Pokemon battles aren't really interesting for me. Your battle was an exception."

H "Too bad, it's a really great experience. If you ever change your mind, maybe we could battle each other in the future"

A "Perhaps in the future.."

* * *

_And so a friendship between Andrew and Harrison had started along the journey. A friendship between Weavile and Bonsly followed afterward. Both Andrew and Harrison decided to travel together when the whole group would be split up into tiny groups. What Andrew had hoped that would happen, happened. Andrew got more excited by this. His excitement was contagious, as Bonsly began to cry less during the second half of the journey through the forest because of Andrew. _

_The excitement of Bonsly had a negative effect as well. Bonsly wanted to walk himself and so Andrew let him. But what happened was that Bonsly kept walking in wrong directions, either attracted by an odor, excited by a color or just because he saw a fellow Pokemon he wanted to follow. Andrew, Harrison and Weavile had to search for him multiple times. _

A "Alright Bonsly, time to lay in my arms again." _Luckily, Bonsly was tired of all the walking, so he obeyed. Andrew then grabbed a red ribbon out of his bag._

A: "And to make sure you won't go missing, I'll tie this ribbon around you so you will be easier to find."

H: "Now that's a smart thing to do. You see, you get the hang of this. You begin to understand what to do with Pokemon and when."

A: "Thanks. For helping me search for Bonsly and what you just said, and everything. You've been very helpfull in such a short time."

"Alright! The forest ends here people. I suggest we take a short rest in the Pokemon center or wherever you feel like you want to rest. We'll come together at this point after half an hour, then we will split up in small groups. Everybody understand?"

_Everyone shouted yes and nodded. It was like the groups were already formed, cause the whole group of people already split up in small groups to look for a rest place or just to wander around. Andrew, Harrison and their Pokemon were wandering around aswell. What they didn't know then was that it would've been better if they stayed were they were in the first place..._

**(I apologize for the time it took to publish this chapter. I hope that the people reading the story will stay reading. I'll keep trying to publish faster.)**


	5. Chapter 5

A: "Now it's your time to choose a path, Harrison. Should we keep continuing on our way or should we take the right turn?"

H: "Hmm.. We've been walking a lot you know.. I think it would be better if we would return. The agreed half hour is probably over right now."

A: "You know, maybe you're right. lets go!"

_Out of the sudden, the excitement of Bonsly changed into an incomprehensible fear. You see, after Bonsly his short nap, he again began to show excitement and with his new buddy Weavile, he walked around aswell. But now he returned into Andrew's arms to hide. Weavile too began to show some fear. He kept looking into the sky as if something fearsome would appear out of it. But this wasn't all, a lot of signs were showed in the meantime. The Pokemon that remained in this route, after the previous storm ,were all showing fear in different ways. Some wild Zigzagoon and Linoone dug up holes to hide in, a few Teddiursa, Sentret and Bidoof ran away as groups and bug Pokemon like Spinarak and Ariados covered themselves with their string shot in fear while they were hanging on several trees. Andrew and Harrison began to grow suspicious and followed Weavile as they looked at the sky. The clouds began to turn darker._

A: "Are the Pokemon afraid of the weather?"

H: "It appears to be. Maybe another storm is upcoming. Pokemon tend to feel when something bad will happen before humans."

A: "Well, lets hurry up then. Back to where we're supposed to be!"

_The storm began to start. Some Whismur started crying loudly. Most of the strings the insect Pokemon made broke as a hurricane took pokemon with it. _

H: "Hypno, come out!"_ The Hypno of Harrison came out of his pokeball._

H: "Hypno, psychic! Control the hurricane!"

_With extreme difficulty, Hypno managed to control the hurricane for enough time to make the insect pokemon escape it. After, it lost the control of it and let it go. Lucky enough for everone inside the route, the hurricane began to follow its path of destruction somewhere else._

H: "Good job! Thanks Hypno. Come back, both of you."_ The Hypno retreated as well did the Weavile of Harrison._

H: "It's too dangerous for the Pokemon to stay outside. Aswell for us, so we need to go back now!"

A: "That won't happen. Look behind you, Harrison. The hurricane destroyed everything in our path. There's no way to go back the same way."

_Harrison looked back and saw the disorder caused by the storm. Trees were literally piled up on one another to block the path. The only way they could go at this moment was to the right, as Andrew suggested before. Without speaking, they turned right. Bonsly crawled into Andrew's shirt to be save._

* * *

_The route that Andrew and Harrison entered now had a disturbing look. Destroyed nature, empty territory and a menacing silence. It was just like a haunted and abondaned town, minus the buildings. But it didn't stop the travellers to continue walking._

A: "I wonder what happened to the other groups of people.. Do you think they're safe?"

H: "I don't know, it doesn't really matter, no one is really safe right now. And the worst part is, I don't even know what we're supposed to do.." _Less than a minute of silence occured_

H: "I mean.. I know we're supposed to look for some source of all of this. But where? Where are we supposed to find something? We know nothing about these occuring events. The only thing we can do is just walk around, lost, like we are doing now. And it frustrates me, even though we're just lost for a few minutes."

_Harrison let out deep sigh. Andrew knew what he meant and he began to think about the situation as it was, just like Harrison did. _

_Almost two hours later, the route did not yet seem to stop somewhere. The travellers decided to take a rest. Bonsly already crawled out of Andrew's shirt. Another disaster on their path seemed to be unrealistic. The sun even began to show. And the pessimistic mood began to disappear slowly. Both Andrew and Harrison were still thinking the same thing as before. But now they enjoyed the weather, not knowing when it would turn around again._

H: "Weavile, you can come out now!"

_Weavile and Bonsly began playing with eachother. Andrew opened his backpack to grab some food after the growling of his stomach got noticed by everyone. He also grabbed the bottle of Bonsly and prepared some food for him. His dad showed him how to prepare food, suited for Bonsly. Andrew slightly began to miss his dad. Something he never felt in his life. _

_His dad was always around, so there was never a possibility to miss him. And after his mom died, his dad began to get on his nerves. Andrew began to get irritated over the simplest things. He just never had the time to get over his mom's death. He rememberes the expedition his mom went on clearly. Live without his mom was not so hard at first. Life just went on, a bit different than usual, but still no trouble from his side. She would come back from the expedition and everything would be as usual. Then it happened, his mom finally came back, but not unharmed. She was very sick and days after her arrival, she passed away._

_A vague flashback starts in Andrew's mind. His mother is shown, laying in her bed. Utterly miserable and gravely ill as she was, she tried to light up the mood when her son stood in front of her. But on her last even she began to lose the will to light up the mood. He forgot the last thing his mother said to him. She whispered something vague in his ear and at the time he could understand half of it. She could barely talk on her last day alive, shivering and stuttering after every word she pronounced._

H: "Andrew? Are you still there?" _Harrison noticed that Andrew was in his own little world. After no response, he decided to leave him be. In the meantime, Harrison began to think again about the situation they were in. _

_If Andrew had as much food in his backback as himself, they could survive for a week if they spared enough, Harrison thought to himself. It would take a day at the very most to arrive in another city. They will need to find shelter for when the night appears before they arrive. Not just a shelter, that would be too dangerous. A solid shelter, which they probably don't have at the moment. A moment of fear creeped in his mind again as Andrew woke up out of his daydream._

A: Yo Harrison, I think it's time to get up and start walking again, don't you think?

H: Yeah, lets go!

_In just less than an hour, they finally arrived in a small town. The town itself didn't interest Andrew and Harrison. They just went to the Pokemon center. It began to get dark and after talking to the nurse, they were allowed to sleep in a room located inside the center. Harrison let his fear go. They finally found a safe town, a place to spend the night and there was no way this night could end bad. Andrew and Harrison went to their room after a small meal and talked the whole night until they fell asleep. Tired from today, Andrew and Harrison began dreaming. Mostly dreaming of tomorrow, and hoping it would not again be a miserable morning as the one before._

**Just stating that Harrison is the same Harrison that battled Ash in the Johto Silver Conference with his Blaziken. It will be stated in the story itself as the story continues. **

**Also, again sorry for the late publishing, I just can't help it. Hope you guys still read the story. I'm working on chapter 5, maybe it'll be published in a week from now.**

**And ofcourse, suggestions and all are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The morning sun shone through the windows in the Pokemon Center. Bonsly woke up as first of everyone in the center. He started crying, waking up Andrew too, while Harrison kept sleeping. Andrew had to take care of Bonsly, give him something to eat, play with him to cheer him up and all other things parents do. After this, he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and went to the front of the center to grab a phone. He remembered he forgot to call his dad yesterday when they arrived._

Dad: "Oh, Hey Andrew! Thanks for calling. I got a little worried."

A: "I was afraid you would. Sorry for calling just now."

Dad: "It's okay. So how are you? And how is Bonsly feeling? Everything is okay, right?"

A: Yes, everything is okay. I'm fine and so is Bonsly. We had a rough day yesterday, in between a storm, but we made it safe here."

Dad: "Oh yeah, I heard about another storm. Seems that I was justly worried. But deep in my heart I knew it would be okay, I guess."

A: "But dad, how is everything going down there? Another storm there too?"

Dad: "No. The nice weather we're used to seems to get back. Even Pokemon that fled are coming back, at least it seems like it. There are more Pokemon outside than after the storm."

A: "Well, that's nice to hear. Things are looking better here too. The sun is shining here too! Anyway, I need to hang up. We're going to continue the trip. Bye dad."

Dad: "Bye Andrew. Good luck! Be careful and call me as soon as you can."

A: "I will. Bye."

_Andrew hung up the phone. Andrew thought about the conversation he had just now. He could've just said to his dad that he was lost, in hope that his dad would pick him up from wherever he was. He just needed to ask the name of the town. But something from inside stopped him into doing it. Even looking back at what happened his first day into this adventure, Andrew didn't want it to stop. He had to bring Bonsly back to his family, even if he had to look through the whole island. Also, it wasn't all that bad. He talked a lot with his new friend Harrison, he finally grew enthusiastic about something instead of the usual grey and dull characteristic he was known for lately, and taking care of Bonsly was a fun thing to do as well. And why did he need to worry his dad into hurrying to bring him back home?_

_Andrew went back to his room to pack his stuff and prepare for breakfast. Bonsly and Harrison were just sitting inside the room. Harrison seemed to be woken up by Bonsly just now. He already packed everything he needed and was ready for breakfast. It took Andrew a few minutes to be ready too, and at last, they ate their breakfast together._

A: "Alright, lets continue Harrison!"

H: "No need to be so hasty, Andrew. I'll buy a compass first. Then we need to get informed about the area by the townsmen to ensure we won't get lost again. Finally we will leave this place to go to the center of the Island. There we should meet the people we strayed off from, so we can get informed of what to do."

A: "I know, I know.. Just, lets go already. Buy the compass and lets take off."

"Bonsly! Bons!" _Bonsly was as excited as Andrew was. Harrison was excited too, but he didn't really showed it. He knew he had many things to prepare before leaving definitely. _

_Harrison didn't search long or he already found a shop where he could buy things he needed. He found maps, compasses and even binoculars by just looking at the display window. The shop had just opened and therefore it was empty. This made the shop owner notice Andrew and Harrison before they noticed the owner himself. The shop owner was a typical old man, who most likely had experienced much in his life and had many secrets no one knows about. Harrison and Andrew entered the shop._

Shop owner: "Well hello. My first customers already. How may I help you?"

H: "Well. That compass over there." _Harrison pointed towards the compass he saw before he entered._

H: "How much does that one cost?"

Shop owner: "110 Pokedollars. And you get a map of the whole Island together with it!"

H: "I don't need the map, I already have one. Can's the price go down?"

Shop owner: "Sorry, I can't do that. You have to take it the way I sell it."

A: "Just buy it! We need to hurry! I'll pay you later on and I'll take your old map just in case."

H: "Fine. No need to push me.. Here ya go, man." _Harrison grabbed his wallet and handed 110 Pokedollars to the shop owner. He got the map and the compass in return and Andrew put Harrison's old map in his own backpack._

Shop owner: "Why the hurry? What are you guys planning that is so urgent?"

A: "We're on an important journey in which we have to investigate these sudden recent weather changes. But we shouldn't waste time, you see.

Shop owner: "Hmm. Investigating weather changes, you say? In that case, I think I have the right thing with me that may help you out. I'll grab it, just wait a second."

_The shop owner hurried into his basement and came back with a small and closed case, placing it on the counter, for Andrew or Harrison to take._

Shop owner: "You guys need to promise me just one thing."

A + H: "What is it?"

Shop owner: "Don't open it right away. Just when you think you're in need, you should open it. I'm not sure it will help, but like everybody else, I have my theories on these changes. And I've came with solutions as well. Either way, if it works or not, I'll wish you boys good luck. Everyone is counting on you."

A: "Well, thanks sir. I hope it helps us out a lot. But we need just one thing before we go. A hint about where to go. We were planning to go to the center of the Island, but we have no idea as of how to get there. We're kinda lost and in all the hurry we didn't check where we were."

Shop owner: "I see. I have an idea. My dear swinub could help you guys out here. Swinub, come out!"

"Swinub, Swinub."

Shop owner: "My dear swinub helps me out a lot by finding expensive things buried underground. It knows the surroundings of this town. Swinub will lead you guys to a small lake not so far from here. You then have to cross a bridge by your own and you'll eventually reach Lorca city. From there on, it's just following road signs."

H: "Well, thanks for helping again. We appreciate it."

Shop owner: "No problem. Help them out swinub!"

_Swinub began digging underground and went ahead of the two. He let a trail of mud behind on the surface so the two wouldn't lose sight of him. Andrew and Harrison followed. Things found by Swinub underway eventually appeared on the surface and one of those things appeared to be an ultra ball. Andrew grabbed the ball and it showed it to Harrison. _

A: "Look at this. This is not unlike most Pokeballs, isn't it?

H: "It's not. It has a higher chance of catching Pokemon. Maybe it could come handy for you to have another Pokemon with you other than Bonsly. In dangerous times, you can not turn to Bonsly. You need a strong Pokemon and what other way to catch one than an ultra ball?"

_Bonsly began tackling Harrison, as if to prove he was, on the contrary, a strong Pokemon. Harrison and Andrew were smiling at this and Harrison immediately apologized to Bonsly before following the trail again. __The Ultra ball Andrew found, he put in his pocket and then he followed Harrison._

_Eventually, they reached a spot on the route where they could see the bridge if they squinted. The bridge wasn't that far away anymore. But another upcoming storm surprised them. It had such a high scale, Andrew and Harrison couldn't move anymore, afraid of the storm striking them when they would even lift their feet. The big problem at the moment was that Bonsly couldn't hold tight to Andrew, making him vulnerable to the storm. If it wasn't for the Swinub, who __dug a hole beneath Andrew and Harrison, making them all fall into a selfmade pit, __he probably would've been taken away by the storm. But he didn't. They all fell down with great force, but at least save for the storm._

H: "T-thanks Swinub. That was great thinking of you."

A: "Ouch. Yes, it was. That hurricane could've been the end of us. Bonsly, are you okay?"

"Bons." _Bonsly gave a simple nod to show he was unharmed, which was what Andrew meant with okay, but his body language showed he was far from feeling okay. _

A: "No need to worry, Bonsly. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll get out of here safe and sound."

_A minute of silence. Harrison then shook his head as a form of answer. He then started to talk too._

H: "Lets not give him false hope, Andrew. I mean, I hope it will work out. And I know we have to keep positive. But we have to be realistic. Fact is, in about a day we've been underway, we haven't even been lucky in the slightest. Maybe this kind of adventure is a tad too much to handle."

_Again a minute of silence. Even Andrew had to rethink of every option he had from now. __Bonsly and Swinub began communicating with each other as if they were sharing ideas about the situation while Andrew and Harrison stayed quiet. Half an hour passed before they decided it was likely to be safe again. Harrison called out another one of his Pokemon: Blaziken. After giving him orders, Blaziken, with his ability to jump high distances, carried both Andrew with Bonsly and Harrison out of the pit. Swinub came to the surface himself._

H: "Thanks Blaziken! You can come back."

A: And thanks swinub, for everything. We'll reach the bridge ourselves from here. Good luck going back.

_Swinub nodded and left. Both friends followed their path as if they hadn't lost their will to continue the quest. And it didn't took long to reach the bridge. Arrived there, our friends found yet another unpleasant surprise waiting for them._

**Finished a huge chapter compared to previous ones as apology for the long wait (if anyone still reads the story)**

**Suggestions/comments are always welcome. I'll try planning ideas into the stories as much as possible if I think they fit the story ofc.**


End file.
